A Girl And A Vampire
by animemanga1234567
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a normal girl living a normal life, but when in her life comes certain pink-haired guy who happens to be a vampire, her world turns upside down. She finds out something about her friends she never knew... And she got a lot of choices to make... Romance, adventure, friendship and much more... ;) Read and find out. :))
1. They Met Once Before

**Hey, guys, this is my new Fairy Tail story. Latley I've been reading a lot of vampire stories so I decided to write one too... hehe XD**

**This is AU story and some characters might be a bit OCC... Anyway, I hope you'll like it ;) **

**Enjoy and review. :))**

* * *

**Characters:**

Lucy- human (17 years old)

Natsu- vampire (17 years old)

Gray- vampire hunter/human (17 years old)

Erza- vampire hunter/ human (18 years old)

Gajeel- vampire hunter/ human (17 years old)

Juvia- vampire (17 years old)

Levy- vampire (17 years old)

Cana- vampire hunter/ human (18 years old)

Aries- vampire hunter/ human (17 years old)

Loke- vampire hunter/ human (17 years old)

Mira- vampire (18 years old)

Lisanna- vampire (17 years old)

Jellal- vampire hunter/ human (18 years old)

Wendy- vampire (16 years old)

Romeo- vampire hunter/ humnan (16 years old)

Laxus- vampire (18 years old)

Cobra- vampire (18 years old)

Sting- vampire (17 years old)

Rouge- vampire (17 years old)

Yukino- vampire (17 years old)

Minevra-vampire (18 years old)

**Pairings: **

Natsu/Lucy

Gray/Juvia

Jellal/Erza

Loke/Aries

Romeo/Wendy

* * *

**Chapter one: They Met Once Before**

For Lucy Heartfelia that day begun ordinary as any other day before. She woke up early in the morning, made her bed, took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed, ate a breakfast, took her school bag and went to school.

On sidewalk by her house was waithing her neighbor and best friend, Gray Fullbuster. Tall, handsome 17-year old teenage boy, with black hair and eyes. He wore dark green baggy shorts, black t-shirt with grey jacket above it and black sneakers.

˝Good morning, Gray!˝ Lucy said as she stood in front of him smiling.

˝Morning, Lucy!˝ He smiled back looking in her big chocolate brown eyes.

˝Ready for another day at school?˝ Lucy asked.

˝I sure am!˝

They walket to the school as they do every day. When they came into school someone aproched to them.

˝Hey, you two!˝ They turned around and saw their very good friend, Erza scarlet. Red-haired girl with brown eyes, wearing long-sleeved white shirt, black skirt and black boots.

˝Hey, Erza!˝

˝What's up?˝

˝You can't belive what I just heard!˝ Erza said.

˝What did you hear?˝ Lucy asked.

˝Some new kids are coming to our school!˝ Erza said as Lucy and Gray looked shocked.

˝New kids!?˝

˝But, it's the middle of the semester.˝

˝So do you know something about them?˝ Gray asked looking at Erza.

˝All I know is that they moved from England, and that's all.˝

˝Oh. Well, we gotta go to class. Bye Erza! See ya later.˝

˝Bye Erza!˝

˝Bye guys!˝ She waved at them.

* * *

They went to classrom sitting on their places when teacher came in.

˝Good morning, kids!˝

˝Good morning!˝

˝We have three new students! Please enter!˝ As she said that, three of them entered.

˝I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you all.˝ Said a girl with blue hair and hazel colored eyes, wearing orange t-shirt, black jeans and brown boots.

˝My name is Juvia Lockser. Pleasure to meet you.˝ Tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes, wearing black coat with brown belt around it and brown pants with light brown boots.

˝I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you.˝ Pink haired guy with black eyes and pale skin, wearing yellow t-shirt with blue x on it, light blue jeans and back sneakers.

˝You can go take a seat.˝ Teacher said and they sat wherever was empty seat.

Natsu sat next to Gray who was sitting behind Lucy. Lucy was sitting next to the window that was open and little breez blew in. As that breez blew Natsu sensed her scent, and at that moment he got desire for blood. He looked at her and he watched her during the whole class. He admired her beauty. Her long blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, skinny body that was covered with white short-sleeved shirt and white sleeveless sweater, short blue skirt and dark brown boots.

Gray noticed Natsu was watching at Lucy. He glared at him, Natsu glared at him for a second and then continued looking at Lucy. Gray got jealous.

´What's with this guy!? Why is he staring at Lucy like that?´ He was thinking with his palm on his chin.

* * *

˝Hey, Juvia look at Natsu!˝ Levy turned around and whispered to Juvia.

˝What?˝ Juvia looked at him.

˝Seems he already found himself a girlfriend.˝

˝Levy, he's just looking at her. Who knows if she's going to like him back.˝ Juvia said.

˝Oh, come on, Juv. Lighten up a little. Don't be so gloomy all the time!˝

˝Levy, please just turn around and be quiet!˝ Juvia said annoyingly.

˝Okay, okey. Jeez. I got good view of someone very interesting here in front anyway.˝ Levy said turning foward putting one leg over other and placing her plam on her cheek while looking at a certian guy with long spikey black hair and red eyes, wearing brown sleeveless t-shirt, white baggy trouses, whire-gray headband aroung head and balck sneakers.

´Oh, my. What was thinking sitting near her.´ Juvia was thinking putting her head on her forehead.

* * *

˝This is so boring!˝ Sting complained.

˝Just be quiet so you don't get detention. Again.˝ Rouge told him. Sting was sitting next to Rouge who was sitting next to Natsu.

˝Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey, check out how that new guy is watching at Blondie!˝ Sting said looking at Natsu.

˝Yeah so?˝

˝Nothing. Just sayin! I got feeling he's same as us.˝ Sting said and Rouge looked at Natsu then at Lucy.

* * *

And so minutes passed and bell rang. Lucy got up from her chair when he bumped into someone and her books fell on the floor.

˝Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't wathing...˝ As she was apologizeing she looked up and saw Natsu looking at her and helping her pick up the books.

˝I'm sorry. It's my fault. Here are your books.˝ He said and smiled. She slightly blushed.

˝Um...˝

˝What is it?˝ He asked.

˝You look familiar.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah. I've seen you before.˝

˝You did?˝ He looked confused. ˝Well, now that I think about it you look familiar too.˝

˝That's it! Now I remember! I saw you on some festival on summer when we were still little kids! Remember...˝

˝Oh yeah! You're that little blonde girl! Yes, I remember. We promised to each other that we'll meet again some day.˝

˝And we did!˝ They both smiled.

˝Hey, Luce! Everything okay?˝ Gray aproched to them.

˝Yeah, everything's fine! Hey, you know I met Natsu when we were kids. On summer festival.˝

˝You did?˝

˝Yeah. Right Natsu?˝

˝Yeah...˝

˝Hey, Natsu! Come on! Hurry up!˝ Levy called him standing by the door. And Juvia was next to her.

˝Coming! Well I gotta go. It's benn nice talking to you, Lucy. See ya around. Bye!˝ He smiled at her as he walked away from them.

˝Bye, Natsu!˝ She blushed. ´He seems like a nice guy...´

˝Hmpf... Come on. We'll be late for other clases!˝ Gray said.

˝Oh...yeah!˝ They left the classroom.

* * *

On the hallway... 

Erza, Mira and Cana were standing by the lockers. ˝Hey, Erza! Mira! Cana!˝ Lucy and Gray joined them.

˝Hey you two!˝

˝So how was at class?˝ Mira asked.

˝We got new students!˝ Lucy said excitedly.

˝Really? So who are they?˝ Cana asked.

˝Two girls, Levy and Juvia and a guy, Natsu!˝ Lucy replied.

˝Uu, is he cute?˝ Cana asked Lucy.

˝Well...kind of... Well I met him before.˝

˝When?˝

˝When we were kids.˝

˝I don't like that guy at all!˝ Gray complained.

˝You just met him.˝ Lucy pointed out.

˝Yeah well, I don't like him! And just so you know he was looking at you during whole time!˝ He said.

˝He was looking at m..me?˝

˝Even I noticed it!˝

˝Yeah so did I!˝

˝Me too!˝

˝Yeah, Lucy. Looks like everyone noticed but you hehe.˝ Gajeel, Lisanna, Aries and Loke came.

˝Hey,guys.˝ Erza said.

˝Ohh...Lucy! Looks like you could get a boyfriend!˝ Cana teased her.

˝Please Cana! Cut it out!˝ Lucy said blushing.

˝Pftt...˝ Gray sighted and started walking away. Everyone but Lucy noticed he was jealous.

˝Where are you going Gray?˝ Lucy asked.

˝To the bathroom.˝ He replied.

˝What's with him?˝ Lucy was wondering.

˝I agree with him. I don't like him niether.˝ Gajeel said.

˝Yeah, me too. He's strange!˝ Loke added.

˝Oh, you guys.˝ Lucy giggled.

˝Well we better get to class. See you later guys!˝ Erza said and she, Mira and Cana went to their classroom and Lucy, Loke, Gjeel, Lisanna and Aries went to their classroom, Gray went to classroom too.

* * *

With Natsu, Levy and Juvia...

˝So Natsu, you like that blonde girl, huh?˝ Levy asked him.

˝Huh? What? Where did you got that from!?˝ He asked.

˝You were looking at her like non stop, Natsu! I'm not blind or sutpid. You like her!˝

˝No, I don't! And even if I did like her it doesn't matter!˝ Natsu said.

˝Why not?˝

˝She's a normal girl. And I'm... we're...˝ He looked down.

˝Oh, Natsu. But just cause we're...˝

˝Just let it go Levy!˝ Juvia said. ˝Come on you two. We'll be late for class.˝

˝Yeah, let's go Natsu.˝ Juvia started walking away and Levy pulled Natsu and smiled.

˝I'm going, I'm going!˝ He smiled back.

* * *

With Minevra, Sting and Rouge...

˝That new kid is like same as us! And so are those other two new girls!˝ Sting explained to Minevra and Rouge nodded.

˝More vampires huh? This will be interesting year...˝ Minevra said smirking.

* * *

Well, that's it for now... I'll update soon


	2. Everyone Are Falling In Love

**Chapter two is out! Yayy :D**

**I apologize if there are any spelling or gramma mistakes. If you see any you can write in review . ;)**

**Hope you like it!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter two: Everyone Are Falling In Love**

In the classroom…

Lucy sat on her seat by the window when someone aproched to her.

˝Hey! You're Lucy right?˝ Levy asked chearfully looking at Lucy. Juvia was standing behind her.

˝Yes. And who are you?˝ She asked althought she knew their names since they introduced themselves in front of the whole class.

˝I'm Levy! And that's Juvia! I hope we're not bothering you, but Natsu told us you two are friends, so we wanted to meet you. Any friend of Natsu's is our friend as well! Right, Juv? ˝ Levy said and looked at Juvia.

˝I guess.˝ She said and looked out of the window. She noticed that white clouds started apearing on the clear blue sky. She watched them float accros the sky. She also noticed birds, flying freely. Lucy looked at Juvia.

˝Is she okay? She seems worried.˝

˝Nah! She's always like that. She sees something, she likes it and stares at that for a while. She might seem a bit strange, I know but she's really great actually.˝ Levy said.

˝Where's Natsu?˝ Lucy asked when she noticed he's not in the classroom yet.

˝He's in the bathroom.˝

˝Oh.˝

* * *

In the boys bathroom…

Natsu was washing up his face. ´Lucy…she's even more beautiful then last time I saw her. I wish… no,no… I can't. I'd put her in danger. I can let that happen.´ Natsu was thinking. Then the bell rang.

˝Oh no! I'm gonna be late for class!˝ He rushed over to the classroom and luckly managed to get there before teachr.

* * *

He sat on his place and looked at Lucy. She turned around and saw him looking at her. She smiled to him and he smiled back.

Gray noticed again how Natsu is looking at Lucy.

´Again! What's with this guy!? Why is he staring at her all the time!? Ugh!´ Gray was thinking while glaring at Natsu.

* * *

Levy looked back and caught Natsu looking at Lucy again. She smiled and turned foward.

´Natsu… could it be that you're in love?´ Levy was wondering.

* * *

˝Pst! Rouge.˝ Sting turned towards Rouge whispering to him.

˝Yes?˝

˝I got an idea.˝

˝And what's your idea?˝ Rouge asked.

˝Let's have little fun with new kids, huh?˝

˝You really wanna get in detention again, don't you?˝ Rouge questioned him.

˝Well I never said it would happen in school, so I won't ge tin the deteniton.˝

˝We'll talk later. Just turn around.˝

* * *

˝Hey, Loke! Natsu looking at Lucy again!˝ Lisanna said pokeing and turning around.

˝Yeah. Well, you can't blame him. Look at her. She is gorgeous.˝

˝Really? I tought you liked Aries.˝

˝Who told you that!?˝ Loke started blushing.

˝You just did! Heheh.˝ Lisanna laughed and Loke sighed.

˝Just don't tell anyone, okay?˝ Loke said looking a Lisanna.

˝Of coure I won't. Your secret's safe with me!˝ Lisanna smiled.

* * *

˝Oh, come on! Stupid bell! Ring already! Ring!˝ Gajeel mutterd something with both his elbows on the dest and his palms on his cheeks.

˝You bored, big guy?˝ Someone whispered in his ear from behind. He turned around and foun himselfe looking at blue haired girl who was sitting behind him.

˝Uh…˝ He blushed slightly while looking at her big hazel eyes, she was smiling.

˝Will you answear me?˝ She asked.

˝Huh? What?˝

˝I asked you are you bored?˝

˝You can't tell?˝

˝I was guessing. Hehe. It's not like I can read peopels mind or something like that. Although it would be cool.˝ Levy said.

˝You're pretty small. Do you even see bord from there?˝ Gajeel asked.

˝What? Of coure I see! Are you making fun of my high!?˝ Levy got mad and snapped at Gajeel.

˝Levy, why are you yelling int he middle of the class?˝ Teacher asked.

˝I apologize. I got little carried away.˝ Levy said.

˝I don't want to hear excusses. Detention after school! Now sit.˝

Gajeel looked back and saw her glaring at him. He turned foward still waithing for bell to ring. ´Ugh…great! Now that girl's mad at me! Maybe I should apologize. Come on, ring you damn bell! Ring! Ugh!´ He was thinking as he put away his palms from his cheeks, putting them on desk and leaned his head on his arm and sighed.

´Idiot! How dares he call me small and make fun of me! And I got into he detention because of him! Ugh! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!´

* * *

And so the bell rang.

˝Finally!˝ Gajees said excitedly, got up and streched.

* * *

˝Hey, Natsu if you want to you, Levy and Juvia can come and sit with us on lunch!˝ Lucy said smiling. Gray looked at Natsu and Lucy.

˝Are you sure that's okay? I mean your friends won't mind?˝ Natsu asked.

˝Of coure not! We're glad to have new friends, right Gray?˝ Lucy asked looking back at Gray.

˝Yeah, splendid idea!˝ Gray said sarcasticly and Natsu glared for a second than looked back at Lucy.

˝Well if it's okay...sure!˝ Natsu said smiling and walked away.

* * *

Levy just got up and passed by him. He looked and grabbed her arm. Natsu was in the back talking to Lucy.

˝Wait!˝ She turned around glaring at him.

˝What!?˝

˝Look, I….I didn't…I wasn't trying to make fun of you, your high… and I'm really sorry and sorry for getting you into detenton.˝ He apologized. She looked at him and blushed slightly.

˝Umm… Well, I…Apologie axcepted!˝ Levy smiled. And he did too.

˝So…are we cool?˝ Gajeel asked.

˝Yep!˝

˝By the way, what's your name?˝

˝Levy. You're Gajeel,right?˝

˝Yeah. That's a nice name you got! Levy!˝ He smiled, she blushed. Juvia looked at Levy and Gajeel.

´Seems like Levy's falling in love as well.´ Juvia was thinking. She started walking away when she bumped into someone. She fell on the floor.

˝I'm really sorry, I wasn't...˝ She looked up and she just couldn't stop staring at him.

* * *

**You'll probably be wondering who did Juvia bumped into XD **

**Well, you'll find out in next chapter ;))**


	3. Things Get Complicated

**Hello guys! **

**Here's new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter three: Things Get Complicated**

´Seems like Levy's falling in love as well.´ Juvia was thinking. She started walking away when she bumped into someone. She fell on the floor.

˝I'm really sorry, I wasn't...˝ She looked up and just couldn't stop staring at him. She started blushing a bit.

˝Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going. Here. Let me help you.˝ He said while helping her get up

˝Th..thenk you…uh….˝

˝Gray. My name is Gray.˝ He said smiling.

˝Uhh…˝ She started blushing even more. ´He's so... No, no ,no…Juvia don't fall for him…oh…I gotta get away…´ ˝I…I gotta…go…˝ She turned away and left the classroom.

Natsu and Levy saw her leaveng the classrom.

˝Hey, dude! Did you do something to her?˝ Natsu asked Gray.

˝No. We just bumped into each other. That's all.˝ Gray said.

˝Gray, would never do anything that would hurt others.˝ Lucy said.

˝Yeah, of course!˝ Gray laughed. ´Sure, I wouldn't. Only if it's particular specie.´ Gray was thinking while staring at the wall.

˝I'm going to find her. You wanna come with me, Natsu?˝ Levy looked at him.

˝Sure, I'm coming. Erm…Lucy, see ya later! You two guys!˝ They waved at them and left the classroom.

˝Bye, you two!˝ Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and others waved them back.

˝So what happened with Juvia?˝ Lucy asked Gray while looking at him.

˝Nothing.˝ He answeard while looking at the door.

* * *

Natsu and Levy walked trough hallway when Natsu in hurry accidentaly pushed Sting.

˝Hey, watch where you going!˝ Sting got pissed and yelled at Natsu.

˝Sorry about that! I'm in a hurry!˝ Natsu shouted while continuing to walk.

˝Sting, that's new pink-haired kid and his friend.˝ Rouge said while helping Sting picking up his books.

˝Sting, did you get into fight with someone again?˝ Someone said and Sting and Rouge turned around and saw Minevra and Yukino standing behind them.

˝No. But I could.˝ Sting said. ´Wathc out pinkie, cause I'm gonna kick your ass.´ Sting smirked.

Mira and Erza were standing by their lockers.

* * *

˝Hey, Mira can I ask you something?˝

˝Sure. What is it?˝

˝Is it just me or you think Lucy likes that new kid, Natsu?˝ Erza asked.

˝Probably. Why do you ask? You have on crush on him?˝

˝What!? No! I'm just asking!˝

˝Yeah, yeah. I know. I was just kidding.˝ Mira giggled.

˝Hey, you two!˝

˝Oh, hay Romeo!˝ Erza and Mira turned around and saw Romeo.

˝What's up?˝

˝Nothing much. Except that we got new student in our class! She's a girl! And she so beautiful and cute!˝ Romeo said excitedly.

˝What's her name?˝ Erza asked.

˝Wendy.˝

˝That's not fair. You got new student. Lucy, Gray and others got new students too. And we didn't get anyone!˝ Erza said crossing her arms.

˝Oh, Erza. Clam down. We now you already like someone.˝ Mira said.

˝Wh…what? No I'm not!˝ Erza started blushing.

˝Hello, ladys, Romeo.˝

˝Hey, Jellal!˝

˝Hey, Jellal!˝

˝H…hi, Jell…˝ Erza's heart started beating really fast. ˝Sorry, gotta go! See you in class!˝ Erza said when she started running.

˝Huh? Erza…?˝ Jellal watched her walking away.

˝Yo! What's up guys!˝ Cobra and Laxus aproched them.

˝Whare'd Erza go in such a hurry?˝ Laxus asked.

˝I have no idea.˝ Jellal answeard.

˝I'm going to check on her! See you later guys!˝ Mira walked away following Erza.

˝Pft… Girls are so weird!˝ Laxus said while placing his right elbow on Romeo's left shoulder.

˝Oh, please Laxus! We all know you have a crush on Mira!˝ Jellal said laughing.

˝What!? Who told you that!?˝

˝Look whos talking! Mr I like Erza, but I'm afraid to tell her!˝ Cobra teased Jellal. Romeo started laughing.

˝What's so funny kid?˝ Laxus asked.

˝Nothing. It's just funny how you all like someone and you haven't tell 'em yet.˝ Romeo said, still laughing. Then girl with long dark blue hair passed by.

˝Hi, Romeo.˝ She waved at him and smiled.

˝H…hi, Wen…dy…˝ Romeo started blushing and smiled back at her. Jellal, Corba and Laxus started laughing.

˝What?˝ Romeo looked at them.

˝What was that you were telling us about likeing someone and not telling 'em yet huh?˝ Laxus put his arm around Romeo.

˝Well, I alredy got girlfriend. Hahah.˝ Cobra said.

˝So who's that girl, Romeo?˝ Jellal asked.

˝New girl…˝

˝And her name is..?˝

˝Wendy…˝ Romeo started blushing again.

˝Oh. Well, she is kind of cute. Why don't you ask her out?˝ Laxus said.

˝Not yet. I gotta go guys! See ya later!˝ Romeo said while walking away.

˝Tch. Kids.˝ Laxus crossed his arms and leand on lacker.

˝You really think he's gonna ask her out?˝ Cobra asked.

˝Yeah.˝ Jellal answeard laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile in girls bathroom…

Juvia stood over the sink and looked at herselfe int he mirror.

´I can't fall for him….He's just a human…and I'm…not…´ Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

˝Juvai! You're here!˝ Levy opened the door and saw her staning there.

˝Hey, Juv. Why did you ran off like th…. Wait! Are you crying? What…Why? Juvia what's wrong!?˝ Levy asked her worriedly.

˝It's nothing…˝ She wiped out tears.

˝Juvia…˝

˝Go to class. I'll be there in a minute.˝ Juvia said.

˝But Juv…˝

˝I said go!˝ Juvia snapped at her and she turned away and left the bathroom.

Natsu was waiting in front of girls bathroom when Levy came out.

˝Hey, Lev. Is she in there?˝ Natsu asked.

˝Yeah. She's fine. Just, let's go to class. She'll come.˝ Levy said.

˝Okay.˝

* * *

They both headed to the classroom. When they came Lucy aproched to Natsu.

˝Hey, Natsu! Where's Juvia?˝

˝In the bathroom she'll be back…oh there she is!˝ Natsu saw her coming int he classroom.

˝Hey Juvia, you okay?˝ Natsu asked.

˝Yeah. I'm fine.˝ She answeard and sat on her sit.

* * *

˝Hey Rouge, Yukino! You know how I said I wanted to have little fun with pinkie and his friends.˝

˝What about that?˝ Rouge asked looking at Sting knowing he's up to no good.

˝Well, I gotta perfect plan! It's time for thing to get intrested!˝ Sting said smirking and he looked over to Natsu and Lucy.

´Oh man! What's he gonna do now?´ Rouge was wondering while looking at his best friend and then looked over Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

**That's all for now... Well, if you wanna know what's Stings plan wait for chapter four! XD **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible... Don't forget to review ;)**


	4. Fight In The School Cafeteria

**Here's new chapter :D**

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter four: Fight In The School Cafeteria**

At lunch in school cafetiria…

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna, Loke, Aries, Romeo and Cana were sitting at the tabel when Cobra, Jellal and Laxus came.

˝Yo, guys! What's up?˝ Cobra said smiling, and Jellal and Laxus were standing next to him. Jellal looked at Erza. She noticed it and they both blushed. Laxus looked at Mira who smiled at him and he blushed and looked away. She giggled. They all sat at the tabel. Cobra sat next to his girlfriend, Cana.

˝How's my girl?˝ As he put his arm around her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

˝I'm okay.˝ She giggled.

And then Natsu, Levy, Juvia and Wendy walked int he cafeteria. Little behind them were Sting, Rouge, Yukino and Minevra.

˝Hey, guys! Come sit with us!˝ Lucy called them waving and smiling. Natsu turned around and smiled as they came and sat at table.

´Great! There's him again! Ugh!´ Gray was thinking.

˝So you guys all alway sit together?˝ Natsu asked Lucy.

˝Yeah.˝

˝That's great!˝ He smiled.

˝And now we got four new friends!˝ Lucy said excitedly. Gray just put his arms on the table and his forehead on his arm. Juvia looked at him.

´I gotta strange feeling…like there's more kids here…like us…´ He was thinking as he looked at everybody who were sitting at the table.

˝Umm…are you okay…Gray?˝ Juvia asked him as he slowly raised his head and looked at Juvia.

˝Oh, it's you. Juvia, right?˝ She nodded. ˝Yeah, I'm…I'm fine.˝ He said lowering his head.

´Oh, my. It seems like something's bothering him.´ Juvia was thinking while looking at him.

When Romeo saw Wendy he blushed.

˝Oh, hi Romeo.˝ She greeted him with a smile.

˝H..Hi… Wendy…˝ He smiled back. Cobra and Laxus started laughing and Jellal just smiled at Romeo.

˝Well, hello there big guy!˝ As Gajeel was eating Levy pattered him on the back and sat next to him.

˝Uh…ahm….oh. It's you….Levy.˝

˝Yeah it's me.˝ She smiled and he blushed.

Sting went to take the food. ˝Sting what are you doing?˝ Rouge asked watching Sting takeing a lot of food on plate.

˝Well I did say I wanna have some fun, didn't I?˝ He turned towards him and smirked as they walked by desk where Natsu, Lucy and everyone else were sitting he 'accidentally' spilled his food all over Natsu who was sitting on the edge of the table next to Lucy.

˝What the….˝ Natsu got up, turned around and saw Sting with empty plate in his hands.

˝Ups.˝ He smirked.

˝What do you think you're doing!?˝ Natsu asked angrily.

˝It was an accident man. Calm down.˝ Sting said. Yukino and Mievra who were standing behind Sting started laughing and Rouge just stood behind silently. ´Sting, you idiot.´

˝You did that on porpeous!˝

˝No I didn't! I said it was an accident!˝

˝Liar!˝ Natsu yelled punching Sting in the face as he fell on the ground Natsu jumped on him and punched him one more time.

˝Natsu stop!˝

˝Yeah! Both of you!˝ Everyone yelled from behind.

Sting pushed Natsu off of him and punching him on the face and then in stomach.

˝Somebody stop them!˝ Lucy said. Natsu fell on the ground. He got up and as he was about to punch him again Gray stopped him.

˝Calm down man! If you continue you're only gonna ge tin trouble!˝ Gray said looking at him.

˝Fine.˝ Natsu said as he walked away out oft he cafeteria. Levy, Juvia and Wendy rushed after him.

´Natsu…´ Lucy looked at Natsu as he was walking away.

˝That brat!˝ Sting yelled.

˝Jeez, Sting it's enough!˝ Rouge said.

˝Yeah, yeah I know! I just gotta go talk to him!˝ Sting said leaving the cafeteria.

˝Why did they stop them. The fight was just getting interesting.˝ Minevra said smirking and Yukino and Rouge looked at her.

* * *

On the roof top...

˝Ugh! That lying snikey idiotic blond bastard! How dares he spill his food on me and then lie that it was and accident!˝ Natsu yelled as he, Levy, Juvia and Wendy got up on the roof top.

˝Calm down Natsu. You shouldn't have punched that guy!˝ Levy said.

˝What but he…..˝

˝Yeah, he did spill his food on you. But you should have just let it go!˝

˝Why!? Why should I!?˝ Natsu snapped.

˝First of all you'll ge tin detention! And second of all, when you fight someone you get injuries and since we are you know what we heal so everyone will notice there's something wrong! You can't be so recalles! You'll ge tin to trouble!˝ Levy yelled while looking at him. Juvia and Wendy were standing behind silent.

˝Why the hell do you even care if I get into trouble or not! It's my life not yours!˝ Natsu yelled not realizing what he was saying until he saw Levy's eyes filling up with tears.

˝Levy, I….˝ As he was about to say something she cut him off.

˝Why do I care? You're one of my best friends! You're like a big brother to me! You and Juvia and Wendy are like family to me… Only family I have… And seems you don't care about that do you? Well fine then! Go get yourself into some kind of trouble! Show everyone what you really are! I don't care! JUST DON'T SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN!˝ Levy yelled and ran off.

˝Levy! No! Wait! I'm sor…˝ He was about to run after her but then Juvia stopped him.

˝Just let her cool down. She'll forgive you eventually.˝

˝Lev…˝

* * *

**That's all for now... so do you guys think Levy'll forgive Natsu? **

**Hope you enjoyed ;))**


	5. Lucy Saw A Boy With Red Eyes

**Here's new chapter :D yayy.**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy **

**And please review if you can :)**

* * *

**Chapter five: Lucy Saw A Boy With Red Eyes**

* * *

After Levy left Natsu, Juvia and Wendy were still on th roof top. Levy ran trough hallway crying when she bumped into someone.

˝Hey! Watch out!˝ Someone yelled.

˝I'm..s..sorry.˝ Levy apologized as she got up and saw Sting in front of her.

˝Oh, hey you're hang out with that pinkie right?˝

˝I use to hang out with him.˝ Levy said lowering her head.

˝Use to?˝

˝That's non of your bussines!˝ She snapped and started walking away when he stopped her.

˝Wait! Why are you crying? He did something, didn't he? Like you told him you're in love with him and he doesn't feel the same way or something like that right?˝ Sting said looking at her.

˝What? Ew! No! He's like big brother to me! Well…he use to be… Anyway, I gotta go!˝ As she was walkig away he said something…

˝I know what you are.˝ He smirek while looking at her.

˝What!?˝ Her eyes widened, but when she turned around he already left.

´What did he mean by that?´ Levy was wondering.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof top…

˝I hope Levy's okay.˝ Wendy said.

˝She'll be okay. She needs a little time, that's all.˝ Juvia added.

˝Damn it! She's relly mad this time! I… Ugh!˝ Natsu was mad and his a wall with his fist.

˝Calm down Natsu.˝ Juvia said.

˝Calm down! I can't calm down! How can I c…˝ While Natsu was talking someone cut him of.

˝There you are!˝

˝Huh?˝

˝Gray?˝ All three of them turned around.

˝G..Gray…˝ Juvia blushed as soon as she saw him.

˝You're lucky Natsu, you know that.˝ Gray said with a little laugh.

˝What do you mean?˝ Natsu asked.

˝Well if some of theteachers or principal came in you'd be in big trouble.˝

˝Oh, right. Well, thenks for earlier.˝

˝No problem. Anyway, what are you guys doing up here and where is Levy? Isn't she always with you guys?˝ Gray asked. Natsu lowered his head.

˝Did something happened?˝ Gray looked at Natsu who seemed sad. ˝Okay then. I gotta go guys. See ya later!˝ Gray waved at them and left.

˝Bye!˝

´That was weird. Wait a minute! Sting hit him yet he has no bruises and it doesn't seem like he's hurt that much. Hmm…´ Gray was thinking while he was walking.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway…

Lucy, Erza and Mira were by their lockers.

˝I wonder where Natsu ran off to?˝ Lucy was wondering and Erza and Mira looked at her.

˝You worried about him?˝ Erza asked while pocking her with her elbo.

˝Well, he got in to fighit. He might be hurt.˝ Lucy said.

˝Or maybe you like him.˝ Mira said smiling when suddenly Lucy blushed.

˝Wh…what? What are you talking about!? I don't like him! I mean not int hat way.˝ Lucy turned away her head.

˝Oh, come on Lu, you can tell us.˝ Erza put her arm around her neck.

˝Yeah. Come on Lucy.˝

˝I DON'T LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY!˝ Lucy yelled while still blushing, she closed her locker and walked away.

˝Oh, come one Lucy! We were jus jokeing around!˝ Erza said and she and Mira watched her walking away.˝

˝Hey girls!˝

˝Hello!˝

Mira and Erza turned around and saw Jellal and Cana standing behind them.

˝Hey you two!˝ Erza blushed a bit when she looked at Jellal.

˝Where are Laxus and Cobra?˝ Mira asked.

˝They said they'll come any second now. They had to take care of something. Anyway, Mira I need to talk to you for a sec. Come with me. You two, see you later!˝ Cana wave as she dragged Mira with her into girls bathroom.

˝What did you need to talk about, Cana?˝ Mira asked.

˝Nothing acctually. It was just a part of my plan.˝

˝Plan?˝

˝Well you know Erza and Jellal both have crush on each other yet they won't say a word. I had to do something about it.˝ Cana said smiling.

˝Oh, yeah! You're right!˝

* * *

With Erza and Jellal…

˝Where did they go?˝

˝Who knows, hehe.˝ Erza smiled.

˝Umm… Let's go to class so we don't be late.˝ Jellal said and blushed a bit.

˝Okay.˝ And so they went to classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile with Laxus and Cobra…

˝Oh, man! I can't do this anymore! We can't keep lying to them! It's just…˝ Cobra said.

˝I know. But if we tell them it could change everything. We have too keep it a secret for a bit longer.˝ Laxus said.

˝Ugh! Fine.˝ Cobra sighed.

* * *

In front of school…

Lucy went in front of school and sat on a small wall.

˝What are they sayin!? I don't like…him.˝ Lucy blushed. Suddenly her heart started beathing really fast. ´Why..why is my heart beating this fast? Hmm…´ Lucy was thinking when she heard something behind the bush.

˝Is anyone there?˝ Then she saw someone standing by a tree. She couldn't see it clearly but she saw a boy and he had red eyes.

´That blondie! Oh man! I'm so hungry.´ He was thinking but he couldn't control himselfe and he jumped at her really fast and scrached her on her arm. She scremed and fell on the floor hitting her head really hard. Natsu who was on the roof top saw her and rushed down. Rouge dragged him away from Lucy.

˝Sting! What the hell were you thinking!?˝ Rouge yelled.

˝Sorry, man. I'm too hungry. I just lost control.˝

˝Just lost control? You could have killed her and got yourself and all our kind in big trouble!˝

˝LUCY! Lucy are you okay? Lu! Lucy!˝ She was unconsions. Her arm and from back of her head was bleeding.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now... XD **

**Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	6. Lucy Learns The Truth About Her Friends

**Here's chapter six. Hope you like it. :)**

**Enjoy ;))**

* * *

**Chapter six: Lucy Learns The Truth About Her Friends**

* * *

˝LUCY! Lucy are you okay? Lu! Lucy!˝ She was unconscious. Her arm and from back of her head was bleeding.

˝What happened? We heard that s…˝ Gray came running in front of the school with everybody else. But when he saw Lucy lying on the floor unconscious his eyes widened. And everybody else just stood there in shock.

˝Oh my God! Lucy! What happened to her?˝ Gray asked Natsu.

˝I'm not exactly sure, but I was on the roof top and saw someone ran by Lucy and then she screamed. I rushed down as soon as I could but who ever did this was already gone.˝ Natsu explained.

˝But, who could do such a thing?˝

˝I don't know.˝

˝I called hospital. They'll come soon.˝ Erza said standing behind them. She watched at Lucy. Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't cry.

´Could it be…that they are here…in our…school…´ She was thinking.

Ambulance came and took Lucy in the hospital. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel and Cana went int he hospital to check on her and others went home.

* * *

With Mira and Lisanna…

˝Mira, do you think…˝ Lisanna was about to ask Mira something but she stopped.

˝What?˝ Mira looked at her seeing she's concerned about Lucy and this whole situation.

˝N..nothing…˝ Lisanna just lowered her head and kept silent.

˝You wanted to ask something. Come on, ask.˝ Mira told her and before asking Lisanna bit her lip.

˝What if the person that hurt Lucy…was…a vampire.˝

˝What makes you think that?˝ Mira asked.

˝We both sensed other vampire's here in school. Maybe someone...either wanted to hurt her or just lost control 'cause of hunger… What if that happens again…˝ Lisanna said looking at Mira.

˝You might be right.˝

* * *

With Sting, Rouge, Yokino and Minevra…

˝You did what!?˝ Minevra asked angrily.

˝I already said I lost…˝ Sting wanted to say something but she cut him of.

˝You idiot! I don't mind if you wanted to have a little fun with that girl or you just wanted to suck her blood…˝

˝Minevra!˝ Rouge yelled.

˝Shut up Rouge!˝

˝I don't mind if you want to have some fun! But in front of school!? Where everyone could see you!? What were you thinking!? You don't want people to see who we really are, do you?˝ She yelled.

˝No…˝ Sting looked down.

˝Then be carefull next time! And Rouge you keep an eye on him.˝ Minevra said.

* * *

In hospital…

Lucy was lying on hospital bed and her friends stood there waiting for her to wake up.

˝Damn it! When will she wake up!˝ Natsu was being impatient as always.

˝Calm down Natsu. And keep your voice down, we're in hospital.˝ Juvia said looking at him.

˝Ugh! But I can't…˝ He said and looked at Lucy. ´Poor Lucy. Who… Why…´ He was thinking.

˝Uh…˝ Lucy started waking up.

˝Lucy!˝

˝Where…am I? What happened..?˝ Lucy asked looking around the room.

˝You're okay!˝ Everyone were so reviled. Erza and Cana sighed.

´Th…those eyes…´ Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered the boy with red eyes..

˝Lucy what's wrong?˝ Gray asked putting his arm on her shoulder.

˝I…I…s..saw…˝

˝What did you see?˝ Cana asked.

˝Eyes…˝

˝Eyes?˝

˝Red..eyes… A boy behind the tree had…red eyes…˝ Lucy said and everyone were shocked.

˝Red eyes!? It…it can't be…˝

˝What's wrong Erza?˝ Lucy asked her. Gray, Cana and Erza lowered their heads. Natsu, Wendy and Juvia looked at each other knowing what was that.

˝Guys we gotta go. See you tomorrow at school. And Lucy get better soon.˝ Natsu smiled at her. She smiled back.

˝Bye, guys!˝

˝Bye!˝

Natsu, Juvia and Wendy in park...

˝I think they know...˝ Natsu said hitting the tree with his fist.

˝Why do you...?˝ Wendy was about to ask when Natsu cut her of.

˝Did you see how suprise they looked when Lucy said she saw a boy with red eyes...they know..˝

˝Then that must mean...˝

˝Yes...they are probably hunters...˝ He said leaning on tree.

In hospital...

As soon as they left Erza got up.

˝Lucy... we have to tell you something. Very important.˝ Erza said and looked at Gray and Cana, then back at Lucy.

˝What is it?˝

˝The boy with red eyes you saw was no ordinary boy.˝ She said.

˝What…do you mean?˝

˝It was a vampire.˝ When Gray said that Lucy's eyes widened.

˝A vampire!? B…but…I tought they don't exist! How…˝

˝They do exist. And there are also vampire hunters.˝

˝Vamipre hunters?˝

˝Yes. Erza, Gary, Gajeel, Loke, Aries, Jellal and I. We are all vampire hunters.˝ Cana said looking at Lucy who was surprised.

˝You…you are a…and you kill them…?˝ Lucy asked.

˝We have to. But non of us ever killed one. We saw them first and last time when we were training.˝ Gray said.

˝And it seems we have vampires here at our school.˝

˝Our school?˝ After hearing all this Lucy was frightened.

˝Yeah. And there's one more thing you need to know.˝ Erza looked at her.

˝W..what?˝

˝You're parents were vampire hunters.˝


	7. Mysterious Visitor

**Here's new chapter... **

**I just wanted to thank my beta reader VampyreEmoHunter who helped me make this story sound a lot better. :))  
**

**Hope you like it...Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mysterious Visitor**

˝Yeah." Started Erza, looking over at Lucy, "And there's one more thing you need to know.˝ Erza looked at her.  
˝W..what?˝stuttered Lucy, her heart starting to beat faster.  
˝Your parents were vampire hunters.˝ When Erza said that Lucy's eyes widened, she was shocked.  
˝My…parents?˝ asked the blonde in complete and utter shock, staring at the Scarlet in disbelief.  
˝Yes.˝ answered the sad girl.  
˝But…but how com no one ever told me before, why didn't they ever tell me? Why…why now? Why are you…?˝ stuttered Lucy, scared and very confused with her friend now.  
˝Calm down Lucy. We know that it's hard for you but we had to tell you…˝ started Erza.  
˝But why didn't you tell me before!? Why did you wait 'till now!? Why?˝ yelled Lucy, raising her voice as the others looked at her.  
˝We couldn't because…˝ Gray started before Lucy cut him off.  
˝Why!? I just don't undarstand why did you all hide all this from me? And my parents too…˝ Lucy lowered her head in sadness and anger. Why didn't they ever tell her?  
˝Lucy, we know that you are mad at us now 'cause we didn't tell you before, but we just couldn't.˝ said Cana, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder as she noticed her crying.  
˝Lucy…˝  
˝Just, leave. Please, leave.˝ Lucy said quietly.  
˝But, Lucy please just let us explain you everything...˝  
˝You can come tomorrow and tell me about. Now just, leave. Please.˝ Lucy said again, pleasing for them to go.  
˝Okay. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye Lucy! ˝  
˝See you tommorrow! ˝  
˝Bye! ˝  
˝Bye, guys.˝ As they left, she was all alone in the hospital…

* * *

-With Gray, Erza and Cana…-  
´Lucy…´  
˝Gray! Come on! Let's go home! We'll visit her tomorrow!˝ Erza yelled out to him, as they walked away from the hospital Lucy was in.  
˝I'm going this way. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?˝ Cana stated waving her hand and walking away.  
˝Yeah. Bye Cana!˝ waved back Erza.  
˝Bye.˝  
˝Gray, why are you so quiet?˝ Asked Erza, looking at her friend.  
˝It's nothing.˝ Gray replied quietly. Erza sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
˝Gray…I can see something is bothering you. I'm your friend. You can tell me.˝ Erza softly told him.  
˝There's nothing bothering me! Now let's go!˝ yelled then raven haired, walking on again.  
˝You're worried about Lucy, aren't you?˝ That sentence stopped Gray in his tracks and he turned around.  
˝Yes, I am! We are all worried! She could have gotten killed by that vampire! How can I not be worried!˝ he yelled at his friend, a bit angry.  
˝Gray…˝ started Erza.  
˝When I find out who did that I swer I'll make them pay!˝ he pounded on the wall, yelling again. Erza just stared at him as he beat up the wall. Then, Natsu, Juvia, and Wendy took that moment to walk right by.  
˝Hey, you two. What's going on?˝ asked Natsu, looking on at the scene.  
˝Natsu? Juvia? Wendy? What are you guys doing here?˝ asked Erza, looking at the trio.  
˝We were on our way home when we heard someone yelling and we came here to see what's going on.˝ the salmon answered.  
˝What's wrong…Gray?˝ Juvia questioned the ticked off Gray.  
˝That's **none** of your business! Just leave me alone!˝ Gray snapped at the poor girl before running off.  
˝Gray…˝ Juvia took a step back in shock and sadness. Her eyes started to well up with tears, but she didn't cry.  
˝What's his problem?˝ asked Natsu, looking at Gray's retreating figure.  
˝He's just worried about Lucy.˝ replied Erza, shaking her head a bit.  
´Lucy… I hope she's okay…´ thought Natsu sadly.  
˝I think…˝ Started Erza before Natsu interrupted her.  
˝What?˝  
˝I think he might have _feelings_ for her.˝ With saying that Natsu's eyes widened in shock as did Juvia's.  
´Gray…has feelings for….´ Juvia didn't complete the thought as her eyes welled up with even more tears and dripped down her face as she started to cry.  
˝Juvia, don't cry.˝ comforted Wendy, trying to stop the sad girl from crying.  
´Gray has feelings for Lucy? What…is this feeling?´ Natsu wondered.  
Juvia started running in a different direction.  
˝Juvia!˝ Wendy started running after her. ˝Come on Natsu!˝ she yelled back at the sitting duck.  
˝Uh.. Juvia? Wait, guys!˝ He started running after them. ˝Bye Erza!˝  
˝Bye.˝ Erza waved and continued walking.

* * *

-In hospital…-  
Lucy was lying on bed, sleeping soundly until someone came into her room.  
He stood by her bed and touched her cheek gently. ˝I'm sorry…˝ He whispered, with that statement he started walking toward the door when Lucy woke up.  
˝Uhh…who are you?˝ the blonde asked him but he did not reply. He continued walking and soon left.  
Lucy just sat there wondering 'Who was that…?'

* * *

**So...who do you think is this guy that was in Lucy's room?**


End file.
